What Do You Know About Plumbing?
by snapple79
Summary: What if a simple question about plumbing led to Sam and Andy realizing how strong their feelings were for each other much sooner? Would they act on it? Or push the feelings aside because it was against the rules? AU fic that starts at the end of 1x06.
1. Chapter 1

This started as a quick one-shot taking place at the end of Bullet Proof, but then I had all these other ideas that kept growing. So, here's the final result, which will be 2 chapters! It's AU, but you'll see some familiar S1 & S2 scenes with a different take on them. :) As always, please let me know what you think with a review. I love reading them. :) Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Andy walked across the parking lot slowly, giving Sam time to finish his conversation with Oliver. When she eventually dropped his keys into his palm, all Sam could see was the sadness in her eyes and the look of powerlessness over the situation on her face. His heart tugged in a way he'd never felt before - and he really didn't know what to make of it - but he didn't want her to go home alone and stew over the 'what ifs' of the day.

"You need anything? Wanna go for a drink? Need a ride home?" he asked.

"No, I just to - actually what do you know about plumbing?" Andy appreciated he was trying to help, but she had planned to simply go home and sulk, until she remembered there was still one good thing she could do tonight.

There was a light in her eyes again at her question, and again Sam felt the unfamiliar tug at his heart, so he couldn't say no. Intrigued by what she had in mind, he let out a laugh as he pushed himself off the truck. "Jump in. Can't wait to see where this is going."

Her sudden smile brightened up the dark parking lot, and Sam realized he loved being the one to put it there.

They both got settled into his truck and as he started it up, he turned to Andy. "So, where to?"

"37 Seneca Drive," Andy rattled off from memory.

Sam knew the address sounded familiar, but it wasn't until they were halfway down the block before it clicked. "Isn't that where you got shot at today?" he asked.

Biting her bottom lip as she looked over at him shyly, she nodded. He knew she had a lion's heart, told her that much earlier, but she couldn't take this kid's death on her shoulders. "McNally, it was Callaghan's decision to go through with the surgery. You aren't to blame for the kid's death," Sam said.

"I know." She caught Sam glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, eyebrows raised. "Okay, I'm _trying_ not to blame myself. But this isn't...This isn't about that. Benny promised his foster mom he'd fix her leaky sink after he helped us." She looked out the window so Sam couldn't see the tears building up. "He'll never be back to finish the job. It's the least I can do. It's the _one thing _I can do."

Sam heard the emotion in her voice, even as she tried to hide it. He didn't need to see her face to know she was near tears. He wanted to cheer her up, even if that might be difficult right now. "You mean, the one thing _I_ can do? Don't figure you're bringing me along to chat up Marie while you fix the pipes," he said with a smirk.

She looked at him like he was ridiculous, but the smile that sprung up on her face was all he needed to tell him he was successful. "Thank you. Sorry I dragged you into this," she said.

"If it'll help you sleep better tonight, I'm glad I can help," he said, sincerely. She caught his eye and smiled softly at him before he focused back on the road.

It wasn't long before they pulled up to the curb in front of Marie D'Abramo's house. It was so quiet when Andy knocked on the door, she wondered if Marie was home. She didn't have to wonder long, as the curtain covering the window was soon pulled back, revealing the older woman, eyes red from crying.

"Officer McNally," Marie said when she opened the door.

"Andy, please. And this is Sam," she replied, looking at Sam briefly. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I thought we could fix that sink for you."

"Oh dear, you don't have to worry about that," Marie said. "I'll get someone to take care of it."

Andy knew the woman was being polite and didn't want to put them out, but she really wanted to help. She wanted to do something good today. "Benny promised you he'd be back to fix it and...Well, if he can't, then let me. Let me help him keep his promise."

Marie opened the door to let her guests in, smiling as they entered the foyer. "You're a good person Andy."

"So was Benny," Andy replied.

Marie closed the door and led them down the hallway to the kitchen. Sam saw the mess in front of her sink and headed towards it.

"Can I get you some tea?" Marie asked.

"That would be lovely," Andy said, taking a seat on a stool at the kitchen island and watching as Sam laid on his back under the sink.

"None for me, thanks," Sam said, as he picked up the tools Benny had left.

"This was very sweet of you," the older woman said as she put the tea kettle on the stove. "To bring your…" She looked down at Sam and then over at Andy.

Andy met Sam's eyes as he peeked out from under the sink waiting for her response. He could tell from the way Marie left her question hanging, she assumed they were a couple. Andy was flustered by the simple question. "My, uh, my partner. Sam's an officer too, uh, really my training officer. So, I'm his rookie...rookie-TO, yeah, that kind of partner."

Sam chuckled as he got back to work and Andy felt ridiculous for babbling on about what should have been a simple answer. He was her training officer, she was his rookie; that was the simple and truthful answer. The problem was, it always felt like more than just that.

"Well, bless you both," Marie said as she moved around the kitchen to retrieve two tea cups.

Andy watched Sam work and realized she wanted Marie's assumption that they were a couple to be a reality. She wanted more with Sam, but it was taboo. Not even just taboo, a relationship between them was strictly forbidden. It's why she'd gone out with Luke; she thought it would take her mind off Sam. But here she was, watching Sam as he worked, his legs moving and abs constricting as he tried to get a better angle at whatever he was doing. She couldn't help but notice how his shirt was riding up, leaving an inch of skin around his waist exposed. She imagined how it would feel to slide her hands up his chest, to feel the outline of his muscles under her fingertips.

"Milk?"

Andy snapped out of her daydream, and the look on Marie's face told her it wasn't the first time she'd asked the question. "Um, no, no thanks."

"I'm really sorry about Benny," Andy said when Marie joined her on the next stool. "How are you doing?"

"He was a good boy, not like a lot I've seen come through my door. He had promise, a future. It was too soon to say goodbye to him," Marie replied.

"I know it's not any consolation, but he helped us a lot. I wish things had gone differently," Andy said before sipping on her tea.

"Can you tell me what he was involved with? I'm proud to hear he was helping you, but I must admit I'm a bit surprised," Marie said.

Andy stared at the amber liquid in her cup before raising her eyes to meet Marie's. She knew Benny had chosen the so-called friends that got him into trouble in the first place, and that _he_ made the choice to hang out with them. But she couldn't help that he was also a victim in all of this and Marie deserved to have happy memories of his last day. "He was in the wrong place at the wrong time," she told the older woman. "He witnessed a crime and, as you know, ended up with a bullet in his head. His statement, along with the bullet evidence, will help to lock away the men in charge of the crime. If it wasn't for him, the men would likely walk free."

"That's kind of you. If Benny was in the wrong place, he chose to be there. But I'm glad he was working to make things right," Marie replied.

They continued to sip their tea until Marie's phone rang. "Excuse me," Marie whispered before taking the phone with her into the next room.

Andy slid off the stool she'd been sitting on and moved around the kitchen until she was crouching down next to Sam. "How's it going?" she asked.

"Almost done. Can you shine that flashlight up here?" he asked, nodding toward the flashlight by his leg.

She did what he asked, holding the light steady as he finished up. "Thank you for doing this. I know it's not the way you'd like to be nursing your hangover."

"Don't worry. I'll find some way to torture you next time your hungover," he deadpanned.

She playfully slapped his thigh and laughed, knowing she was in for it the next time she came to work with a hangover. Sam slid out from under the sink, sitting up as he put all the tools back in the metal box that was on the floor next to him.

"I mean it," Andy said with a tight-lipped smile. "Thank you."

"Anytime for you, McNally."

Their eyes locked as they remained still, their faces incredibly close now that Sam was no longer lying under the sink. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering against her cheek, snapping his hand away only when he saw Marie walking back into the room.

"You're all set, ma'am," Sam said, looking over Andy's shoulder at Marie.

"You are such a dear, both of you. Thank you," Marie said as they stood up.

"Glad we could help," Sam said.

Marie walked them to the front door, and Sam turned to face her as she opened the door. "I'm sorry for your loss. I didn't spend much time with Benny, but from what McNally tells me, he was a good kid." After saying goodbye to Marie, Sam glanced at Andy, silently letting her know he'd wait for her at his truck.

Sam walked down the porch steps, and Andy stayed back to say goodbye to Marie.

"Don't let go of that one," Marie said.

"We're not, he's not, we're just partners," Andy said, stuttering over her words.

Marie let out a small laugh with a big smile. "I see the way he looks at you, dear. I see the way _you_ look at him. You never know when life will throw you a curveball. Don't miss out on something because you're scared."

Andy let the words sink in as Marie reached out to embrace her in a quick hug. "If you ever need anything, call me," Andy told her as she began to back away. "I'll never forget what Benny did for us."

With one last smile, Andy waved goodbye and joined Sam in his truck.

* * *

><p>Sam pulled up outside of Andy's apartment and she hesitated getting out. "I have a cure for that hangover," she said. "If you, uh, want to come up, I could make it for you. As a thank you for tonight."<p>

He knew he should say no. Them alone in her apartment was a recipe for disaster. She was still his rookie. Hell, she was his rookie who was dating a detective. But his body had a mind of its own, his head nodding as he turned off the truck. "That'd be great."

They walked up to her floor and she fumbled with her keys, suddenly nervous. "I'm sorry, um, if I added to your hangover today. I was trying to make your day easier, and it just…" She looked over at him as she opened the door.

"You did the right thing, coming to me, admitting you lost the guy. You can always come to me, McNally. Hangover or not," he said, smiling warmly at her.

There was a chill in the air, but heat coursed through her with the intense way he stared at her. She led them into her apartment, tossing her bag on the couch as she made her way to the kitchen.

Sam took in the quaint surroundings of her studio apartment, an area set up as a bedroom to the right, an open living area in front of him and a kitchen to the left. He assumed to doors off the bedroom led to a closet and bathroom. It was decorated simply, but with a style he thought fit Andy perfectly. It was warm and inviting, just like she was.

"So, what's in this miracle concoction you're making?" he asked, leaning against the wall behind her in the kitchen.

"If I told you, you wouldn't drink it. But it always worked for my dad," she said, putting things in a blender. "It might not taste fantastic, but you'll wake up tomorrow feeling 100 percent better."

Once the ingredients were blended into a smoothie-like texture, Andy poured it into a small glass and reached out to Sam. "I promise, it works," she said, smiling.

He took it from her, questioning his decision when he got a whiff of the drink. "This smells like death, McNally. Sure you aren't trying to kill me?"

"Just drink it. You'll thank me in the morning. Or, you could just suffer through the night and wake up grumpy again," she quipped.

"I don't get grumpy," he said, still eying the liquid he held.

"Whatever you say."

With one last look at Andy, he closed his eyes and gulped down the drink she'd made for him. It tasted better than it smelled, but was still horrible. But on the off chance it would work - and because he didn't want to prove her right on the grumpy factor tomorrow - he downed the whole glass. "That was…" He licked his lips trying to get the taste out of his mouth. "Something I'll never forget. Maybe an incentive not to get drunk at the next poker night," he said with a laugh as he walked over to her and placed the empty glass on the counter beside her.

He couldn't take his eyes off her, and the way she lit up the room as she smiled at him made his heart feel that increasingly familiar tug. She was beautiful, there was no question about that, but it was that lion's heart of hers that drew him to her. And he couldn't help but admire the fact she wasn't afraid to stand up to him, unlike the other rookies. He knew he should back away, that standing this close and letting the heat fester between them was only going to lead to what was clearly against the rules. But he couldn't. He wasn't one to play by the rules anyway.

"McNally," he drawled out her name in a husky voice.

She placed a hand on his chest, her subconscious telling her to push him away, but she couldn't bring herself to do that. Marie had told her not to be scared, and she _was _scared_. _Scared about breaking the rules, scared about ruining her career over a guy. As her eyes wandered over his face, from his eyes to his lips, she thought maybe a taste of him would be enough. That it would give her something to hold onto until it wasn't against the rules anymore.

Her hand slowly fisted his shirt before pulling him toward her. Before either of them could think about what was happening, she pressed her lips against his. There was no hesitation in his response, his hand coming to the small of her back to press her against him as their lips stayed locked together.

The kiss took her breath away. The way he breathed her in as his mouth covered hers sent chills down her spine. The kiss left her stunned, even though she'd initiated it. It was more than she expected; she thought one kiss would be enough, would get it out of her system. But now she wanted more.

It was Sam that pulled back first, just enough so their eyes could meet. She tasted the hangover cure she gave him on her own lips now as her heart beat rapidly inside her chest. He gave her a small smile as he fought to catch his breath.

Neither knew what to say after sharing an amazing kiss and they both took a step away from each other. There was a battle going on in both their heads - the need for more of what just happened and knowing how much trouble they could get into for it.

"Well, I should, uh, go," Sam said, glancing toward the door and then back at Andy.

"Yeah, yeah, it's late. You, um, you should get some rest for that hangover," she said, fidgeting with her hands.

"Thanks for whatever that was I drank," he told her.

"Thank you for helping with Marie."

They stood awkwardly smiling at each other for another moment before Sam finally made a move toward the door. Andy followed him and they exchanged 'goodnights' before she closed the door behind him and slumped back against it. She had no idea what that kiss meant, but she loved every second of it and didn't know what to do about that.

* * *

><p>Andy broke up with Luke the next morning, before either had even made their way from the parking lot into the station. She didn't know what lay ahead for her and Sam, or even if there was a her and Sam. But she knew she couldn't keep dating Luke when her mind was overwhelmed with thoughts of Sam, so she'd caught him in the parking lot when he arrived and broke the news to him.<p>

A short time later, Andy was in the locker room buttoning up her uniform shirt when Sam walked in carrying two coffees. "You make a habit of just walking into the women's locker room?" she quipped.

"Hey, you started it," he replied, thinking about her first day on the job.

"Is that for me?" she asked, pointing to one of the coffees he held.

"Could be for Oliver," he deadpanned.

She snatched it out of his hands and took a sip. "Hmm, exactly how I like it and not anything like how Oliver takes his coffee," she smirked.

"Yeah, well, Oliver will drink anything if it's free."

Andy took another sip as she tried to tamp down a grin at Sam's protests the coffee wasn't for her. "Thank you."

"See ya in parade, partner." He winked at her as he backed away.

When he was gone, Gail came around the corner. "You know…rookies and TOs is still a big no-no," she said, crossing her arms as she leaned against the locker and looked accusingly at Andy.

Andy glanced over at Gail before focusing on adjusting her vest. "It's just coffee, Gail. I've brought Oliver coffee a thousand times, it doesn't mean anything."

"Swarek doesn't bring just anyone coffee, Andy."

"Well, now he does," Andy replied, slamming her locker shut. "So drop it." She didn't even know if there was anything for Gail to read into about Sam bringing her coffee, but if she said anything to anyone it would stop what might have started the night before from going further. And Andy most definitely did not want that to happen.

When Sam and Andy were in their cruiser later that morning, Sam could tell something was wrong by his partner's unusual silence. "Everything okay?" he asked.

Andy sighed as she looked over at him and didn't even need to debate with herself about being honest with him. "Gail saw you bring me coffee, she started reading into it."

"It was coffee," he said, wondering how anyone could read anything into that. He'd chosen to bring her coffee because it was something natural, not out of the ordinary, but would mean something to Andy after the kiss they shared.

"You never bring anyone coffee," she replied.

Sam thought about that for a minute and realized she was right. "Okay, well, next time I'll wait to buy you coffee until we're on patrol." He glanced over at her with a smile that had her lips curving up as well. Not only did he get it, but there was going to be a next time.

* * *

><p>A few days went by and Sam and Andy saw very little of each other. Sam had been tasked to help Jerry solve a case and Andy had been partnered with Oliver. They both spent time after shift at The Penny, but kept to their own friends.<p>

Sam was glad when the case for the detectives was solved, and he made sure Frank knew he was available to partner with Andy again.

It was about halfway through the day when Sam and Andy were called to chase down a robbery suspect. They'd spotted him walking along a sidewalk, but he quickly darted into a park. Andy jumped out of the cruiser before Sam even had it in park, so he trailed behind her as they raced after the guy.

Sam caught up to Andy as she tackled the suspect to the ground, and he immediately saw pain etched across her face. She winced as she put pressure on her hand to cuff the guy and Sam knew something was wrong. Oliver and Dov pulled up as Sam grabbed the guy into an upright position.

"Shaw, can you take our suspect back to the station?" Sam asked as Andy stood up next to him. Oliver gave his friend a questioning look, but decided not to say anything it when he noticed Andy looked a bit shaken up.

"You're doing the paperwork on this one though," Oliver told him as he took the guy off Sam's hands and nodded for Dov to open the back door of their cruiser.

"You okay?" Sam asked as Andy examined her hand with a grimace.

"Yup, perfectly okay," she replied, trying to stick her aching hand in her pocket.

Sam quirked his eyebrows as he tugged at her wrist. "Lemme take a look."

"It's nothing, I'm – "

"Fine? Yeah, okay." He let out a small sigh at how tough she tried to be. "It's your gun hand, I gotta make sure it's not broken." That got her to stop trying to pull away from him, and instead she held her hand out as she leaned back against their cruiser.

"I hit it on the fence back there," she said, glancing back at a wrought iron fence. He cringed knowing that had to hurt. He turned her hand over in his own and she stretched her fingers out showing him nothing was broken. "It hurts, but it's not broken. I'd be in a lot more pain if it was."

He was still holding her hand, but his eyes had lifted to meet hers. "You should put some ice on it. You're probably gonna have a nasty bruise."

She nodded in agreement. "I will," she said barely above a whisper. She was surprised any words came out at all, with how close they'd somehow gotten. She waited for him to say something, but all he was doing was staring at her.

His eyes bounced between her brown orbs and her lips. He remembered how sweet she tasted, how soft her lips were. He wanted to feel them against his again. As their eyelids fluttered shut and were about to close the remaining distance between them, a honking horn down the street had them jumping apart, arms dropping to their sides.

"I, uh, think we have a cold pack in the med kit," Andy said, quickly moving around the cruiser to the trunk.

Sam came up beside her as she nervously fumbled through a bag. She knew the cold packs were there, but she was so flustered from their near kiss she couldn't focus. Sam reached a hand into an outside pocket of the bag and pulled out a cold pack. She rolled her eyes when he looked at her tongue in cheek, obviously entertained by what he was witnessing.

"Um, what would you think about getting some dinner tonight, you know, someplace other than The Penny?" he asked as he cracked the ice pack to get it cold.

Andy grinned at him. "I think I like that idea."

He handed over the ice pack, his own lips curving into a smile. "Then I guess we should head back to finish our paperwork," he said, shutting the trunk.

They walked to their respective sides of the cruiser, before pausing and looking at each other over the top of the car. "You know, you might have to do all paperwork, with my injured hand and all," she said teasingly, waving her hand in air.

"Eh, I'll bribe Oliver," he replied, and they were both chuckling as they got in the cruiser.

* * *

><p>That night, Sam took Andy to a quaint restaurant a few blocks from her apartment. Conversation was easy and time flew by, even long after they'd finished their meals. It was late by the time they finally left and he drove her home.<p>

"I had fun tonight," Andy said as they stopped in front of the door to her apartment and faced each other.

Sam matched her smile with one of his own. "Me too, McNally."

She took a step closer, so their chests were almost touching and Sam's hand found its way to her hip. He saw the desire in her eyes and knew his reflected back the same. But he also knew this was wrong; that the simple fact that she was his rookie and he was her TO made this forbidden. He knew they were at the brink of something, with a fork in the road placed in front of them. The happiness of the one path was clouded by the idea he could cause her to lose her job.

Before he could let himself get lost in her, he did what he thought was the right thing. "This….This is against the rules," he said, his voice soft and a lot less strong than he would have liked.

"I didn't think you played by the rules," she smirked, resting a palm against his chest.

"But you do."

The smile fell from her face as she tried to figure out what was behind his words and this sudden change. "Sam, I…" Her mind was racing. Did she do or say something wrong? Did he not have as good as time as she did tonight? Did he not feel the same way she did? And then it clicked; he was trying to protect her. Jumping into this relationship - a rookie and her TO - was dangerous. There was no question it was against the rules. But she didn't care. Yes, she always wanted to be a cop and she loved her job, but that would never get her through the night. A job wouldn't be there to care about her, to make her laugh, to enjoy life with.

Sam couldn't tell what was going through Andy's head, but her silence told him he was right to put the brakes on whatever this was they were doing. He dropped his hand from her hip and took a step back.

His movement snapped Andy out of her own thoughts, and she realized he was waiting for her to say something. "Sam. Wait." She took a step toward him and grabbed gently on his forearm. "I started breaking the rules the second day I knew you. I...I…" She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts so she could get the words out. "I don't want this to end before it's even begun. I enjoy spending time with you. I wanna see where this goes."

"Me too," he admitted.

She slid her hand down his arm until she twined her fingers with his. "Then why'd you try to push me away?"

"I can't ask you to risk your job. Worst case for me is I get chained to a desk," he replied.

"You're not asking me to risk my job. I'm entering this with my eyes wide open," she told him, inching even closer as she spoke.

He cupped her cheek with his free hand and she felt his calloused thumb brush across her skin. "We'll have to be really careful until you're cut loose," he said.

"I know. We have to hide this. We can't tell anyone."

"Not even Nash." He watched her nod in agreement. "Are you sure you're ready for all this?"

She radiated confidence now. "As long as you're here, I'm ready for anything."

He felt her breathing pick up as he closed the remaining distance slowly, taking his time to watch her eyelids flutter close and her mouth curve into a smile before his lips finally met hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him even closer, as his circled around her waist. Their lips moved slowly and passionately as they tried to savor every moment.

It was the slamming of a door somewhere in the building that finally pulled them apart. Sam brushed his nose against hers as they both caught their breath. "I should go," he finally said.

Andy relaxed her arms until her palms rested against his chest, her lips tugging upward when she felt his rapid heartbeat. "Yeah," she said reluctantly. She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before they stepped apart.

"See ya tomorrow, McNally."

"I'll buy the coffee." She watched him walk down the hall and disappear down the stairs before entering her apartment, smiling like a giddy schoolgirl.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows for this fic! Here's the second and final chapter of this fic. I'd love to hear what you think with a review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Several days passed with Sam and Andy keeping things professional at work, and while they itched to spend more time outside of work together, they couldn't tip off their friends. So, at The Penny, they sat at separate tables, and when Traci and Gail dragged Andy to an unexpected girl's night the same evening the couple had a secret dinner rendezvous planned at Sam's place, all she could do was send an apologetic text.

But today, there wasn't going to be any postponement of plans. As they were changing into their uniforms, Andy told Traci she had plans with her dad that night, so she'd be skipping out on The Penny. Sam was making an equally good excuse to Oliver as they grabbed coffee before Parade.

It was a busy morning, the heat making people crazier than usual. Andy was already a bit annoyed with Sam for not wanting her to pursue the investigation into why a young girl stole an ice cream truck, when they ran into Monica. The way she looked at Sam and how awkward Sam looked during the encounter had Andy jealous.

She was in the kitchen grabbing a cold bottle of water when Sam found her a few minutes later. "McNally…" he said in tone she recognized as the one he used to warn her she had just made a mistake or was about to.

"She seems nice," she said flatly.

"We used to date," he told her, not wasting time in getting to the bottom of this.

She pushed out an unamused laugh. "Yeah, I got that." She took a swig of water as Sam watched her. "Looks like she still thinks there's something there."

"There's not. Not on my end. We were over before I went undercover," he explained, seeing the jealous worry in her eyes. "I'll make sure she knows that."

Andy realized she let something stupid get to her. She was now embarrassed with how jealous she'd gotten at the simple site of another woman looking at Sam. Her face softened as she looked at him. "Can I blame the heat?" she asked sheepishly.

Sam glanced around and, seeing no one, pressed his lips to her forehead quickly. "You're cute when you're jealous," he said, smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes in response. "Just tell me I'm not going have flashbacks to third grade when this girl Lisa and I had this huge crush on Jason Duffy and we'd bring gum every day. It was weirdly competitive. I can't even tell you how much gum I brought."

"As much as I like gum," he said teasingly. "Hate to break it to you, McNally, but this stubborn ass rookie with a lion's heart already won me over."

Andy's megawatt smile returned as a blush crept over her cheeks. She heard Oliver beckoning her from down the hall and knew their time was up. "We still on for tonight?" she asked as she headed toward the door.

"Meet you at my truck after shift," he said nodding.

She paused at the door, smiling at him. "See ya then."

The rest of the day didn't go as planned, however. There was blackout over the entire city. Oliver got shot at point blank range in the vest. Andy shot the suspect, who also kidnapped young girls, and he died in a pool of blood only feet from her.

Sitting on a bench in the dark locker room, lit only by a couple of emergency lights, Andy fought back tears. She refused to cry about this, thinking it showed some vulnerability she shouldn't have as a cop. When Sam came in and sat beside her, she didn't know if he was there as her training officer or the guy she was supposed to be having dinner with at this moment.

"You want a ride home?" he asked. She nodded while anxiously rubbing her hands up and down her thighs. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and grabbed one of her hands to hold it still long enough to drop them in her palm. "Go sit in the truck. I'll be there in ten, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." She watched him get up and walk toward the door. "Rain check for the night we had planned?"

Hand on the door, Sam stopped. "You can count on it."

* * *

><p>The silence on the ride to her apartment, coupled with the anxious fidgeting of her arms and legs, was troubling to Sam. He knew what she did tonight was eating at her and she was going to have to find a release. So, when they walked into her apartment, he pulled her to the couch.<p>

Facing her, he cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb across her cheekbone. "It's okay to _not_ be okay about this," he said. She shook her head, but didn't speak. "You did what you had to do. You saved Oliver's life. You saved that little girl's life, your own life. You acted like a cop today, McNally, and a great one."

She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, but it couldn't prevent the tears from slowly rolling down her face. Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his chest. She let the tears fall, knowing if there was one person she could show her vulnerability to, it was Sam.

When she finally stopped crying, Andy pushed herself away from Sam's chest and gave him a tight-lipped smile. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Anytime," he replied, caressing her cheek. "Now, I bet the only food you had today was an ice cream sandwich we confiscated from that truck." She gave a nod to indicate he was correct. "Then you need to eat something."

"I'm not really hungry."

He ignored her protest and stood up, pulling her with him and into the kitchen. When he wouldn't let her do anything, she sat up on the counter and watched him warm up some Chinese take-out leftovers. "You're kinda perfect, aren't you," she mused.

"Far from it," he said as he brought a plate of food to her.

"You're not eating?" she asked as he stood between her legs.

"I grabbed something at the station earlier," he told her.

After a few bites, she held a forkful of food toward him. "I'm never going to eat all of this."

He hesitated, but it did smell really good, so he took what she offered. They continued sharing the rest of the food and Andy knew this wasn't the night they had planned, but it felt really perfect.

When they were done, Andy placed her empty plate on the counter beside her and slid down off the counter. Before Sam could step back to give her space, she circled her arms around his neck and covered his lips with her own. With everything that happened today and the way Sam took care of her when she needed it, all she wanted was to get lost in him.

Sam's hands went to her waist as he stumbled back, startled by her sudden actions. That only had her kissing him harder, and she lightly scratched her nails against the nape of his neck. That drove Sam nuts and he turned them around quickly and pressed her against the wall as his hands roamed her body.

Several minutes passed before Sam pulled himself out of the fog of lust he'd gotten lost in. He didn't want her to regret this in the morning, to be so lost in grief and confusion over killing someone to travel down a path she wasn't prepared for yet.

His hands found the side of her face and he pulled his head back. "Hey, hey, are you sure about this? A lot has happened today and this...this is a big step."

Taking a moment to catch her breath, she nodded confidently. "I've wanted this, not just today or because I killed a man. I've wanted this since you tried to take me home on your first day back," she said with a chuckle.

"You tried to kiss me first," he teased.

"I tackled you, I did _not_ try to kiss you. I thought you were a drug dealer," she shot back. She slid her hand from his neck along his jaw as her face became more serious. She grazed her thumb across his bottom lip as she smiled up at him. "I want this, Sam."

He brushed hair out of her face before pressing his lips against hers. It was soft at first, but quickly intensified. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him before he carried her to bed.

Later that night, they lay in bed, legs tangled, Andy half on top of Sam, her head resting on his chest as his fingers danced up and down her bare back lightly. She tilted her head so she could look up at him. "I'm happy," she said with a grin. "Really happy."

"Me too," he replied.

"Will you stay tonight?" she asked.

He threaded his free hand through her hair before cupping the back of her head and drawing her closer. "You're never getting rid of me." He pulled her fully on top of him as they kissed.

* * *

><p>More than a month later, Andy found herself getting dressed for an undercover operation to fix a sting she and Chris had accidentally ruined earlier in the day by arresting the guy who had the money Guns &amp; Gangs was planning to follow.<p>

"Hate to tell ya McNally, but you don't exactly look cheap," Sam said, walking into the locker room as she finished getting ready.

"What? I can be waaay cheap." She caught his eye in the mirror as he walked up to her.

Sam chuckled as he watched her put on lipstick. "So, think you can _manage_ to be my girlfriend for the night?" he quipped, throwing her words from earlier back at her.

_Sam was perched on a desk with Andy standing next to him, and Boyd and Jerry sitting across from them, as they tried to figure out how the undercover operation was going to work that night._

"_What exactly do I have to do? Be his girlfriend? I think I can manage that," she said in response to Boyd shooting down her suggestion to be Sam's backup. "I mean, you do all the talking. I'm just going to back you up. I mean, unless you guys have a better idea."_

"_McNally and I spent the last six months riding together. We do know each other's moves," Sam said, liking Andy's idea and knowing she could do the job. "It's not like we've got a lot of time here." _

"_Sammy's call," Jerry said when Boyd looked over to him. Neither were extremely pleased with the scenario, but Jerry trusted his friend's gut about the rookie._

"_You think she can do this?" Boyd asked, looking skeptically at Sam._

"_I do." Sam said it with as much confidence as he'd ever had._

"_You're doing it," Boyd said, looking at Andy. Getting up, he headed toward the door, pausing next to her. "Oh hey, good luck. You're gonna need it."_

"Shut up," Andy said, elbowing Sam softly in the gut. "Was I supposed to tell Boyd, who already hates me, that it was no problem to play your girlfriend cause I _was_ your girlfriend. My ass would already be kicked to the street if he knew."

"But he doesn't," he said. Trying to calm her down after she got herself worked up, he slid his arm around her waist under her jacket. "And it was a good idea. Now, relax."

That was easier said than done. She could feel the warmth of his hand on her hip, his thumb sliding against her skin, and his breath was hitting just below her ear, which she swore he was doing on purpose.

"You really think I can do this? You didn't just say yes because I'm your girlfriend?" she asked, trying to focus.

"McNally," he said, staring back at her through the mirror. "Listen to me. I've been with you since you started and I've seen how far you've come as a cop. I'm telling you right now, there's nobody I'd rather go through the door with than you. Nobody."

"I'm terrified. What if I screw up? Pretending so hard not to be your girlfriend pretending to be your girlfriend. If I mess up, I could get us fired, or shot or - "

He turned her to face him and grabbed her arms gently. "Keep it real in there. You _are _my girlfriend, and for the next few hours, everyone here expects to see that."

"Okay," she said, her voice still not full of confidence yet.

"And being terrified is what makes it fun," he said cheekily. He got the response he was looking for, a smile and a laugh that he hoped would relax her a bit. "Just don't tackle me on this undercover."

She shook her head at his teasing. "What if I try to kiss you this time?"

"Well, that…" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. "That would be okay."

She placed a chaste kiss on his lips as he held her close, before letting out a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Neither were prepared for how the night would unfold. Once Andy found out Sam was walking into a trap when he left to get the drugs with Angel, she didn't know her legs could move that fast as she ran to the cover team. The gunshots that rang out over the radio terrified her. It had been _her_ idea that had Sam in that warehouse. She rarely prayed, but sitting in the back of the SUV as it sped to the warehouse, she prayed over and over for Sam to be safe.

She jumped out the moment they arrived and her eyes scanned the chaos. The seconds that passed felt like an eternity until she heard her name come out of Sam's mouth. She spun around and let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding when she saw he wasn't injured. "You're okay."

"Yeah, thanks to you. You were great in there," he said.

"Thanks, but I put you in that warehouse. You were in the middle of a gunfight because of me," she said, mad at herself and thinking she didn't do the right thing.

"Hey, it was a good plan, the only one that kept the deal in play with the changes we weren't prepared for," he told her. "And you got me my gun. I'm here because of that."

She threw her arms around him - and was prepared to defend her actions as a cop being happy her partner wasn't killed, if any co-workers questioned it - and hugged him. "I'm really glad you're okay," she whispered in his ear before stepping back.

"We should go give our statements. With any luck we'll be out of here by dawn," he said. "You coming over?"

Andy glanced around them before responding. "That's optimism."

Hand on the small of her back as they walked across the parking lot, he leaned down and whispered so only she could hear. "Nah, that's experience."

* * *

><p>Months went by and in fact, Andy had been cut loose for a full two months now. Sam and Andy hadn't made any public declaration about their relationship, but there was no longer anything standing in the way of it. There was no reason to continue hiding it, but they'd stayed discreet, not wanting to become fodder for the station's gossip mill. Most importantly though, they were both happy.<p>

They continued to ride together most days at work; Frank commented to Sam that he'd never seen a better set of partners so he planned to keep them together as much as possible. They didn't want that to change, so Sam and Andy agreed to keep it professional at work - minus the few interrogation room make-out sessions they found themselves in.

Today, all that went out the window when Andy was shot while keeping order at a free concert. Andy was in a daze when she walked out of the trailer after speaking with the new detective who was on the case, and Sam pulled her to the side of the trailer and asked how she was.

"Sam, that was really scary. That hurt so bad." The way Sam remained silent and the look on his face was something she'd never seen before. She needed to reassure him she was okay. "I'm alright, I'm alright. It's just that I've already got this bruise that's forming."

She started to look down and raise her shirt, but Sam's hands framed her face and lifted it so he could look into her eyes. He pushed her bangs out of her face, his hand trailing over the dried blood he first thought had been Andy's when she'd fallen to the ground. He'd never been more thankful that it was simple blood splatter.

"I was terrified. I saw the blood and thought...I thought I could lose you," he admitted.

"But you didn't. It hit my vest; it's why we wear them." She rested her hand against his cheek. "I'm still here. I'm okay."

They knew several eyes were on them, but didn't care. They didn't need to hide anymore; they didn't need to worry about who saw them. Andy knew what was coming from the look in his eyes and she wasn't going to stop him. And soon enough he lowered his lips to hers. It was soft and gently, but all consuming.

When he pulled back, he nudged her nose with his and she smiled knowing he was calmer than a few minutes ago. "I'm cleared to go back to the station," she told him.

"I gotta take him in," Sam said, with a nod toward his cruiser, which held a suspect they'd found lingering nearby while Andy gave her statement. "Oliver's gonna bring you back, okay?"

Andy nodded, knowing it was good for Sam to focus on the investigation right now. Oliver was like a father to her and she knew she'd be in good hands.

* * *

><p>When Sam was done processing the suspect, he handed him off to the detectives and went in search of Andy. He found her in the locker room, cleaning the blood of the victim off her face.<p>

He took her in his arms gently, careful not to hold her too tight and put pressure on what was sure to be a growing bruise. They shared a brief but passionate kiss before Sam pulled back just far enough so he could rake his eyes over her body to assure himself she was okay. Bruised and in pain, but okay.

"I think the cat's out of the bag with us," she said quietly.

"You okay with that?"

She nodded. "It's a relief actually. We don't have to figure out how we're going to tell everyone."

"How does it feel?" Sam asked, not hesitating as he lifted her shirt to see where she'd been shot in the vest.

"It hurts, but I'm fine," she said. Seeing a look in his eyes, she quickly pulled her shirt down, bumping his hands away. "No, Sam, don't tell me to go home. What am I going to do? Watch soap operas, or stupid talk shows? No, I need to be here. I need to – "

He raised his hands in surrender as he interrupted her. "I wasn't going to suggest you go home." Well, he wanted to, wanted to know she was safe at home, but he knew she was too much like him and would want to be here. "I want you to take it easy though. Go talk to the friend, see what she can tell us about Kate. See if there was anyone who might have motive to hurt her."

Andy appreciated that he understood. "I can do that." She wrapped an arm around him and leaned against his chest, just wanting another moment of comfort before they both got back to work. "Thank you."

He rubbed a hand up and down her back. "I'm here if you need me."

"Hey, Andy," Traci called out as she walked into the locker room. Sam and Andy pulled apart and a blush crept over her cheeks. "Oh sorry, I was just checking to see how you were doing."

"Kate's friend should be here soon," Sam told Andy before he walked away, leaving the friends alone.

Traci waited until the door closed behind Sam before going over to her friend. "So, you and Swarek? And you didn't tell your best friend?" she teased.

Andy rolled her eyes and resumed wiping the dried blood from her hairline. "We were just cut loose, Trace. I guess I was afraid people would assume…"

"Assume you were sleeping with your TO? It's been two months, you guys are fine," she said, but quickly saw something in her friend's eyes. "But you were together before that, weren't you?"

Andy sunk her teeth into her bottom lip and that was all the answer Traci needed. "Andy! You know that's against the rules."

"I know. I know," she replied hastily, trying to get her friend to quiet down so no one else heard them. "But like you said, it's been two months. No one has to know it started before that."

Traci sat down on the bench, smirking up at her friend. "So, how long _has _it been going on?"

"About four months."

Traci was shocked her friend could keep such a big secret for so long. "Wow."

Andy sat down next to her friend. "I'm sorry. Sam and I agreed to not tell anyone. We didn't want anyone burdened with the secret. And then when it _was _okay, it felt like it would just come out on its own, but no one noticed anything different."

"Until you got shot today."

"Yup. We kissed in front of, I don't know, whoever was still on scene. I'm sure it'll make its way through the gossip mill soon enough," she said with a laugh.

"I'm happy for you," Traci said, putting an arm around her friend. "And I'm glad you're okay."

Andy smiled and hugged her friend.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day Andy was exhausted. It had been a mentally draining day and her ribs ached. She slowly changed out of her uniform, thankful she had a loose fitting T-shirt to throw on.<p>

"Good job today, bruised ribs and all," Sam said, taking her hand in his as she came out of the locker room.

"Thanks for knowing what I needed today. I couldn't just go home. I had to know why," she said, leaning into him as they walked to his truck.

"Does knowing make you feel any better?" he asked.

"No, but...I needed to see it through today," she replied. "I needed to be there."

He understood. There wasn't necessarily a rhyme or reason to the feelings this job sparked, but he was familiar with the need to see something through to the end. They walked the rest of the way to his truck in silence, and Sam paused before starting it up. "You up for The Penny or do you want to go straight home?"

Andy looked over at him, giving him a small smile. "I promised Traci and Dov I'd stop by, but I don't want to stay long."

The drive to The Penny was quick, and her friends were all quick to ask how she was doing as soon as she walked in. Sam stayed by her side as she showed off her large bruise and assured her friends she'd be fine.

No one made a big deal that Sam was holding her hand or had his arm around her, and for that she was grateful. Andy hated being the center of attention and she was already there because of getting shot; she didn't need all eyes on her because of her personal life as well.

A little more than an hour later, Sam and Andy were pulling up to her apartment building. Between being shot, the stresses of closing the case, and then trying to put on a happy front while chatting with her friends, Andy could barely keep her eyes open, but she didn't want to be alone. "Will you, will you stay with me?" she asked.

"Of course, if that's what you want."

"It's what I want," she said, nodding.

He let her lean on him as they walked up the stairs to her apartment, and he could feel the exhaustion radiating from her body. By the time they entered her apartment, Andy felt like she was sleepwalking.

They lay in bed a short time later on their sides facing each other. Andy was scared to close her eyes, afraid she'd see Kate getting shot and blood pooling on the blacktop if she did. Sam could sense what was troubling her and gently tucked hair behind her ear before caressing the side of her face.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked, and her eyes snapped to meet his.

She shook her head and several quiet minutes passed. Sam knew this was one time her allergy for silence would pay off, so he waited. "I was in charge today. For the first time, I was in charge and a girl died. Right in front of me. I screwed up."

"You didn't screw up. You couldn't have done anything different. No matter what any of us did today, that girl was going to get shot," he told her. "Listen to me, you did nothing wrong."

Andy gave him a tight smile and he could see the emotion filling her eyes. He rolled onto his back, tugging her until she rested her head on his chest. "Just get some sleep okay," he said rubbing her back. "It's been a long day. You need to sleep."

She finally let her eyes drift close, knowing that even if nightmares came, Sam was here.

* * *

><p>Several weeks later Andy and Gail were chosen to go undercover at a nightclub with a drug problem. They were tasked with figuring out who was dealing, and getting pictures and audio if they could. They'd spent two nights in the club without learning much - except that major drug dealer Russell Mackey was involved - and Frank was anxious to wrap the case. On top of it, Gail was fired by the bartender on night two.<p>

Andy sat on Sam's desk eating a sandwich while he made sure their equipment was ready for the third night of undercover work. "You're sure the bartender didn't suspect anything last night?" he asked.

Andy laughed after she took a sip of soda. "She hated Gail from the start. She enjoyed firing her and I think she was so focused on that, she didn't notice anything else."

"Okay, good. You sure you're comfortable going back in without Peck?" he asked, putting down the electronics to look up at her.

"Yeah. Totally. I mean, you'll be outside." She looked down at her watch. "Okay, I gotta go change. Want the rest of my sandwich?" she asked, holding it in front of him.

He took it even though he wasn't hungry. It would beat whatever Jerry and Traci wanted to eat in the van tonight. He grabbed her wrist after she hopped off the desk. "Tonight, just keep doing what you've been doing, alright? Don't let Frank's anxiety about closing this rush you into anything."

She nodded as she was reminded once again how much he cared about her. He would never try to stop her from doing her job, even if it might be dangerous at times, but he would do everything to make sure she stayed safe. "I'll be careful, I promise. Just like I was taught."

* * *

><p>After the club closed that night and only Tori and Andy were left cleaning up, Andy sensed something had gone on between Tori and Russell, and decided it might be the opening she needed. It was time for a little girl talk.<p>

"Russell's a classic Scorpio. Extreme, intense, totally frustrating," Tori said as they sat, sipping on drinks.

"Yeah, and he's probably really sexy, right? And smart and funny, and you can't keep your hands off of him," Andy replied, smiling as she thought about Sam.

"Sounds like you know him."

"Mmhmm, I know the type." Andy knew she had to keep it real, draw from her own experiences, but it was hard to do when she knew Sam was listening to it all.

They continued talking and Andy started getting more information about what Tori knew of Russell's business activities until she started getting personal again. "Ya know, Russell's never even said he loves me," Tori said sadly.

"I'm sure he does," Andy replied.

"Why can't guys like that just come out and say the way they feel?" Tori wondered.

"I _wish_ I knew." The words came out sincere, but Andy hated that Sam was hearing them. It was true, she wondered why Sam hadn't reciprocated her 'I love you' a couple weeks ago. But it didn't bother her and she'd never bring it up to him. She only hoped Sam would see it as her simply playing the part of a waitress making friends with a suspect's girlfriend.

Outside in the van, Sam tried to put on a strong face that he wasn't affected, but deep down he was ashamed he couldn't tell the woman he did in fact love that he loved her. His childhood had really screwed him up.

_It was just about two weeks earlier when Andy woke up earlier than she needed to on her day off. Sam had slept over and wasn't as lucky to have the day off, so he was up and about to leave for work._

"_It's too early," she groaned into her pillow._

_Sam leaned down and pressed his lips to her temple. "Sorry I woke you, but I gotta go."_

_Andy rolled over and wrapped her hand around the back of his head to hold him close so she could kiss him properly. _

"_Gonna miss you as my partner today. With my luck I'll get stuck with Epstein," Sam complained._

"_Hey, he adores you. Be nice to him," she said, playfully swatting his arm._

"_Will I see you tonight?" he asked._

"_You better. I'll make dinner, so come over after shift," she told him. Her eyes were starting to close again as sleep started to take over._

"_I'll call when I'm leaving the station." He pulled the blankets up over her shoulder as she rolled onto her side. _

"_Mmhmm, have a good day. I love you." Her eyes shot open when she realized what she'd said._

_Sam was already backing away from the bed and Andy saw the startled look on his face. He suddenly found it hard to breath and felt a tightness in his chest. "I'll, uh, I'll see you later." The words managed to stumble out of his mouth as he hurriedly exited her apartment. _

_Andy pushed her head further into her pillow. She hadn't been prepared to say it. She'd known she wanted to for a while, but not like this; she was waiting for the right time. But it was out now and she couldn't take the words back. _

The undercover operation ended shortly after Andy and Tori's conversation, and it was a whirlwind once they got back to the station. They headed to Sam's after it was all over.

"Can we talk?" Sam asked, leading them to the couch.

Andy nervously sat next to him, knowing where this conversation was likely headed.

"I was listening today. I mean, I really heard what you were saying, and I'm sor- "

"No, no. I was just playing a part, Sam. It's okay," she interrupted, speaking quickly as she tried to brush the thoughts off. The last thing she wanted was him feeling bad about anything.

"And you did what you were taught, to keep it real." He raised his eyebrows when she opened her mouth and she quickly closed it again because he was right. "I was a completely closed book until I met you. And I still am in some ways, I know that. I hope my actions show you how I feel when I can't find the words."

"They do," she interjected softly.

"But I know words are important too." He looked away from her, eyes searching the room looking for answers he could only give himself. He didn't know how much he was prepared to talk about tonight. "My family was messed up, _is_ messed up. It makes opening up tough."

Andy framed his face with her hands and pulled him close until she could press her lips against his. When she pulled back smiling, all he saw was love in her eyes, and his body began to relax. "My family wasn't perfect either. I get it. You know what else I know? How you feel about me. I have _never_ questioned that."

It was the adoration in her eyes, instead of the pity he expected, that broke down some of his walls. "I love you, McNally, I do."

"I love you too, Sam Swarek." She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him in a tight hug. With her chin on his shoulder, she whispered into his ear. "And I know you're not ready, but when you are...I want to know about your family, to know all about you."

There were parts of Sam's past that haunted him and he didn't know how he'd ever tell her. But as he held her close, he had a feeling the faith she had in him would make him courageous enough one day to share those ghosts with her.

For now, he just wanted to share something simpler with her, like dinner. "What'dya say to pizza and beer tonight?"

"That sounds like my kinda night," she said, grinning back at him.

Her smile was infectious and he couldn't help but be happy when he was around her. "Well, you're my kinda girl."

* * *

><p>The End.<p> 


End file.
